


The Best Catching Move

by motocanu



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motocanu/pseuds/motocanu
Summary: Endou Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki try very hard to achive the Supreme Catching Move in the match with Little Gigants





	The Best Catching Move

Endou and Tachimukai are very exhausted.The score was 4-1 for Little Gigants.They must try to maintain the score,but they do not have a good enough catching move   
so they must think very fast.  
As the time passed,Gouenji and Fubuki created a new move "The Gigant Destroyer" and once again,scored.After some time fighting Little Gigants a member approached Endou and gave the ball a kick so hard it nearly popped in his foot.They didn't know what to do so Endou tried so hard to protect the net(idk the word) but he failed.  
The score was now 5-2 and the whole team was exhausted and nearly fell to their feet.Tachimukai wanted to go in the middle of the field to protect Endou,but he wasn't allowed.After some time the first half finished,the coach knew that they were going to invent the new move so he moved Tachimukai to the defender position and  
removed Touko,the whole team wasn't happy about that but they knew that the coach was very calculated and knew what he was doing.  
The second half began,Gouenji and Fubuki failed to shoot because they were attacked by the team.The same member moved so fast that the whole team began to ask if he had the Aliea meteor.Tachimukai tried to protect Endou.He shot the ball,Tachimukai used infinite hand and endou used god catch and they protected the net.The whole team was so happy that they began to hit the ball like a cat hitting a dog(?).  
The score was 6-5 and the match ended


End file.
